


everything is magic

by Fiannly



Series: teen (wolf) mom [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Decisions, F/M, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannly/pseuds/Fiannly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You smell different,” Isaac says against his skin. “Not bad, just different."</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything is magic

**Author's Note:**

> Started before shit went to hell so lets pretend everything is fine and no one is dead. Except Peter, but he deserves it.
> 
> Beta by Eloiserummaging

Scott can deal with Derek taking a sudden interest in his sex life enough to throw a box of condoms at him at the end of the first pack meeting after he and Isaac become official. He tries not to think about the reason Derek would have condoms, because it’s bad enough he has to smell Derek on his best friend.

Later that night, he and Isaac actually have a discussion about using them, though it turns into more of a tossing them under Scott's bed and conveniently forgetting they’re there kind of thing. Scott’s only other partner was Allison, and Isaac talked big, but never followed through, before he got together with Scott, so they make an executive decision that Derek is just being weird. It’s not like either of them can get pregnant or catch any diseases.

They steal time together before school, after school, and during school. Derek’s frown gets deeper every time they show up at a pack meeting with disheveled clothes and hair. Erica takes to making gagging noises when she passes them in the hall in between classes.

Scott tells Stiles when they finally go all the _holy damn_ way, and Stiles slaps him on the back and welcomes him to the club, then says he never wants to hear about the details because there are bro lines that shouldn’t be crossed. Scott agrees completely.

-

Allison sends him postcards from France every few weeks. Even though they broke up, they’re still friends, as much as they can be through her sending him postcards as she travels with her dad.

-

Isaac is mouthing at his hip while Scott runs his hand through Isaac’s hair after Isaac’s given him the greatest blowjob ever.

"You smell different,” Isaac says against his skin. “Not bad, just different,” he is quick to reassure him when Scott looks confused.

Scott sniffs his own arm, but he can’t tell any difference, so he takes Isaac's word for it. Isaac didn't seem put off by it, and if anything he becomes even more handsy over the next few days, leading to a mortifying moment when they are both too caught up in each other to hear his mom come home early from work.

Scott’s never going to get over his mom catching them literally with their pants down. Or the conversation that comes after Isaac makes himself scarce, a trail of mortification in his wake like the roadrunner's dust clouds. Scott is thankful they were just getting started, and hadn’t moved to the bed like they were planning. The last thing he wanted was his mother walking in on…oh god.

The next day at lunch, Stiles is completely unsympathetic to his pain and just laughs at him.

“We had another sex talk, Stiles. A gay sex talk.” Scott moans and drops his head on the cafeteria table. “Now Isaac and I have to do our homework at the kitchen table and I'm not allowed to close my bedroom door when he comes over."

Stiles just continues laughing until Isaac slides next to Scott and grabs Stiles' brownie off his tray. Isaac shoves it in his mouth and pats Scott on the head as Stiles sputters.

-

Isaac waits until the last of the team filters out toward the field, then crowds him against a locker and inhales against his neck.

"Hhnng. Damn it, Isaac," Scott says and halfheartedly punches Isaac in the shoulder. 

If Isaac keeps this up, then they are totally going to end up joining the rest of the group and trying to hide boners. Or Coach is going to come looking for them, and Scott doesn't think he can handle both his mom and Coach walking in on them in the same week.

"Sorry," Isaac says against his neck, and he doesn’t sound sorry at all. "You just smell really good, and I miss you."

“It’s only been two days,” Scott says, but wraps his arms around Isaac’s shoulders anyway.

After a few more minutes, Isaac reigns himself in and they hurry out to the field right as Coach is winding himself up to come in after them.

Scott doesn't hang around Derek as much as the rest of the pack does. He has school and his job at Deaton's, and it keeps him plenty busy. He and Derek have reached an understanding, but he doesn't consider Derek a friend. They tolerate each other for the benefit of the pack and Stiles, but they don’t make an effort to interact outside of the pack bonding nights. Lydia sees Derek more than Scott does most weeks, and she never shows up at pack nights.

It’s his turn to bring the sodas, and he remembers to get a bottle of 7-Up because he remembered it’s the only thing Derek likes. They may not be buddies, but Scott’s not an asshole. Scott still gets a touch of glee that he isn’t even winded by the time he gets to Derek’s door even though he’s carrying four two-liters of soda. He shoulders the door open and barely manages to get one foot inside before Derek is right up in his space.

“Dude.” Scott glares, but Derek doesn’t back off. Instead, Derek pushes closer and sniffs at him, then turns a murderous glare on Isaac. “Did you forget to tell me something?”

Isaac freezes in his spot on the arm of the couch, a chip held halfway to his mouth while he visibly tries to figure out what Derek is talking about. Erica watches with interest from her spot on Boyd’s lap, and Stiles turns fully around to lean his elbows on the back of the couch.

“I told him it was his turn to bring soda?” Isaac says, and slowly pops the chip in his mouth.

Derek looks like he is in physical pain. “Have you been using condoms?”

Isaac raises an eyebrow. “You said we couldn’t catch anything, so we didn’t really see the point. Plus, latex smells weird.”

“Oh my god.” Derek covers his face with one hand and makes a wounded noise too low for a human to hear. “I assumed you were at least having safe sex.”

“What’s it to you?” Scott wishes he hadn’t bothered with Derek’s 7-Up. The last thing he wants is to discuss his sex life with everyone.

“You’re pregnant, that’s what.”

Erica bursts into laughter and Isaac slides off the arm of the couch, landing on the floor.

“You’re not funny, asshole,” Scott growls as he pushes past Derek and sets the bottles on the kitchen counter.

“I’m not trying to be funny,” Derek growls back, eyes red.

“We’re both guys,” Scott says slowly, like he’s talking to a small child. “Biology doesn’t work that way.”

“You’re werewolves in a gender-unbalanced pack. Human biology doesn’t apply.”

The seriousness in his voice makes Scott pause. Isaac pushes himself off the floor, but stays next to the couch, one hand gripping the back like it’s the only thing keeping him standing.

"Not going to lie to you, I thought Erica and Boyd would be the first," Stiles says, trying to diffuse the tension.

Boyd looks faint and Erica scoffs, "Excuse you, I know how to use birth control."

"How was I supposed to know we should be using birth control?" Scott demands.

“Why the hell do you think I gave you condoms?” Derek asks, exasperated.

“I thought you were being an asshole,” Scott says.

“That is a valid assumption,” Stiles says.

“Oh my god,” Derek says again and buries his hands in his hair. 

Isaac lets go of the couch and goes to Scott’s side, looking worried. “You’ve been playing lacrosse,” He says and runs his hands down Scott’s arms, chest and stomach, like there could be injuries he hadn’t noticed before, “You were tackled in the last game. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Scott grabs his hands, and pretends it’s to stop Isaac and not because he really wants to hold someone’s hand right now. “I wasn’t shouldered in the stomach, you were there.”

“You can’t stay on the team if you’re pregnant,” Derek says, frowning like he expects Scott to argue.

“Obviously, duh,” Scott rolls his eyes, then they widen in horror. “Mom is going to kill me.”


End file.
